


Teatime

by sweethoneydew



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Handsome Gregor is good man, Hugs, Multi, not like it matters haha, the reader is Not Robin, this is really just platonic nice stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethoneydew/pseuds/sweethoneydew
Summary: After Gregor helps you with a simple task, you feel as if you owe him.





	Teatime

**Author's Note:**

> I frantically looked through his supports to make sure this came out good. I feel like it didn't. TFW.  
> Oh well. This is mostly for Norman, so whatever. I hope y'all like this.

You had a simple task: carrying a stack of books across camp. The issue, however, was that there were a _lot_  of books, and they not only stacked high, they were extremely heavy. Thus, you were resigned to the embarassing state of awkwardly waddling across camp, with your hands under the stack and your chin resting atop of it in hopes of managing it's stability. While you were holding up pretty well, you couldn't help but notice the trembling in your arms, and you knew you would have to put them down very, very shortly.

As you stiffly looked around in order to find a place to rest, you saw Gregor walking in your direction. You smiled and did an awkward shuffle towards him. "Why hello there, Gregor," you said, sounding uncomfortable due to the occupied state of your chin.

"Hello, _____! Oy, that is many book you are carrying. Do you want Gregor to help?"

"Actually, I would really like that. Thank you."

Immediately, he advanced towards you and took the upper half of the massive stack, allowing your poor chin to get some rest. You couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Really, thank you so much, Gregor. I owe you one." He laughed joyously and smiled at you.

"Gregor always happy to help!" His smile was so infectious, you couldn't help but smile back.

When the two of you had finally delivered the books, you really _did_  feel like you owed him something- it was a long walk, and those books were heavy.

"So, Gregor," you said simply as you smiled at him. "I was thinking about enjoying a cup of tea. Would you like to join me?"

"Who is Gregor to say no to such offers?"

"Good. Just follow me," you said as you walked towards your tent.

 

You stuck your tongue out slighlty as you carefully poured tea in both of you cups, fearful of any accidents- you were trying to be a proper host, afterall.

"Gregor, how are you?"

"Gregor is doing good! He has made much money doing jobs."

"Well, that's nice," you stated as you put sugar in both of your classes. "There you go." "Much gratefulness!" He replied, taking a hearty sip out of the tea. Your eyes widen, wondering how he can just drink the hot liquid without letting it cool off, but decided not to question it.

Choosing to wait before drinking, you merely smiled at him and fiddled with your hands on your lap.

"Is it good?"

"Very good. Gregor like very much."

"I'm glad you like it," you said, picking up your teacup and slowly sipping from it.

 

Teatime went by in quiet-yet-comfortable order. Although you felt like Gregor would like to talk, he seemed to understand the silence, in a way, and merely stayed quiet. It might've been better than talking, the silence. You finished your tea and gently placed down your cup.

"Again, thank you. I don't think I would've made it without your help."

"You're welcome! But Gregor may charge fee for helping, no?"

" _What?_ " You replied, utterly dumbfounded. "Really, Gregor? " _Really?_ "

"Gregor make joke, no?"

You sighed in relief, lightly punching his arm. "That wasn't very funny."

"It was to Gregor." You sighed stood up, and he stood with you. As you stretched out your legs, you got an idea.

Smiling, you opened up your arms. "Give me a hug."

He smiled back. "Gregor give _many_  hug!"

The hug was incredibly nice and comforting, and you couldn't hide the joy on your face when you pulled away.

"Well, bye, Gregor," you said while walking away and waving.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Gregor will see very soon!"

"I know you will," you said as you finally turned and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't OOC. Also, sorry for any errors, haha.  
> Handsome Gregor is such a lovely man, no?


End file.
